The Hidden Gem
by Manipulative Neko
Summary: The final story of The Princess of Thieves Trilogy. Set in the Human World, Yusuke and the Gang must carry out another mission: protect the final heir to an ancient throne. However, the seemingly human girl wants nothing to do with any of it. KuramaOC.
1. Prologue

The final piece of the Princess of Thieves and Queen of the Ice trilogy! If you haven't read the first two, do so! It will, and I mean will, be confusing if you don't, though I suppose it could be read without it (it sort of continues off the previous two and sort of doesn't) since I tend to read trilogies out of order often enough. So, onto the short prologue.

Enjoy!

* * *

The once great Queen lay on the floor, red blood mixing with her light hair. Her eyes fluttered as her soul slowly left her body. She had never viewed her spacious room from this angle before, the shadows from the furniture sharp and deadly. Her black clothes sprawled across the floor, elegant even in death. She had been mourning for her daughter, brutally killed just three days ago. Her son-in-law with her as well. She hoped her husband still lived. He needed to get the news out as quickly as possible. Perhaps…perhaps that boy could help.

"Yusuke," she whispered into the bloody floor as her soul finally departed. "Yusuke Uramehsi."

* * *

His legs strived to stop, his feet pounding against the dirt, but his eyes, tear stained and red, kept looking forward. His hands clenched as did his teeth. He had heard her final words. He had been intent on hearing them. Now that he had, he needed to tell them. No, him. He needed to find him and the boy. He needed everyone's help. Curse that man! He hadn't meant it to get this far this quick. He hadn't meant for her to die. The old hag, he didn't care for, but he had been betrayed by the first death. The dead didn't talk, so he needed to hear the only living relative to know what to do. He had never been so clueless. His own plan had backfired and he had to fix it. He knew he was next. It couldn't be helped. To live, the assassin had to kill him. Law of the Jungle.

He stopped suddenly, sensing the young girl, no older than ten, behind the large oak tree. The girl shook, her hands clasped over her heart. She smelt the fear from him and it frightened her. She felt the death and the turning tides. If this simple girl could feel it, then everyone would feel it too. And soon.

He needed to move.

He smelt it, but he couldn't move in time. The blade sliced clean through his throat, the killer's shadow above him. He fell back with a heavy thud to the ground, blood spilling down his chest.

"Damn," he breathed, "you."

The killer stopped next to his victim's boy. "Sorry, my friend."

* * *

"Are you positive?"

The guard nodded once. "Yes sir. It seems the entire royal family is dead. Based on these trends…"

The elder of the guards nodded. "It seems that she will be next. Give word to Lord Koenma. You there, rally the troops. If we must, we will invade the Human World to find her. She must be kept safe until the assassin can be found and killed."

The younger guards darted off, leaving the old warrior to think alone. Oh, how he had guarded the Queens well in his prime, but his age had prevented him from saving them when they had needed him most. And now, now the only living heir, the discarded and disgraced half human heir, needed to be found and saved. The assassin, whoever he was, would go after the human next. First, his love and then her daughter, along with the children and mates. It all happened so quickly, no guard could defend their charges.

"Hopefully," he whispered, but declined to speak further in case the killer still stalked the castle.

"Hopefully, you'll be able to save her." The voice came from the right of the window and the old guard gasped just as the blade pierced his mouth ad went up, slicing his head in two perfectly. He fell forward, falling through the window and splattering on the ground.

The killer grinned. "Now, the last of the line." A pink tongue reached out and licked the blood on the blade. "Delicious."

* * *

Just a quick, albeit fast paced,prologue to set up the rest of the story. Reviews!!! Please!! I hope to explain the first two stories and just roll it all together in a final piece, so please, review and check back often!


	2. First Meeting

Sorry for the obnoxiously long time gap. No excuses. Here's the first chapter and I hope everyone enjoys them!!

M. Neko

Oh and please R&R (read and review)

* * *

I walk and walk and walk, but the street never seems to end. Cars whiz by me and I ignore them. My school skirt flows around my legs and my hair flies everywhere, but still, the street never ends.

"Gemma!"

The street ends abruptly as a bus speeds past my body, my friend's hand firmly on my arm.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?"

I shook my head. "Spacin'. Sorry."

Miranda smiled at me. "Silly girl. What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged. "No idea and please don't tell me. I'd rather not know."

"Have you always been this…distrustful?"

I stopped in my tracks. I turned and looked at her, an innocent look on her face. Miranda never looked innocent. Short, black, straight edge hair and smoky make-up made her anything but. I took a small step back, my instincts, always cautious, telling me to run.

A glint in her eyes and Miranda was suddenly on me, a silver knife in her hands. I balked, shocked. Only my instincts kept her far from me, the knife cutting at my arms and face. Nothing major, yet. I kicked her off and darted, popping my ankle painfully. I stumbled into on-coming traffic, dodging a motorcycle and twisting my ankle to avoid a semi. The screech of a car's brakes made me alert to Miranda's actions. She couldn't be far behind. I jumped over a parked car and slid into an alley, choosing a left instead of my usual right. I never liked moving left. Gave me a bad feeling.

I slipped on slime, tumbling into the brick wall. I needed to get out of this maze. I caught my breath, thinking of how Miranda had been possessed. I'd seen this before, but never with someone so close to me. That's why I came here to Japan, to escape the possessed people trying to kill me for some reason unknown to me. I'd been orphaned since I was born, the caretaker taking charge of me for some special reason. She sent me here after one of the younger children tried to kill me. She said I'd be safer.

She never said I'd be safe.

Quick footsteps suddenly stopped, my ears straining to pick up the faintest of noises. The alley was uncommonly quiet. Great. Add that on top of the unusual circumstances.

"Gemma," Miranda purred. "Come out here. Let's not be late to class."

Yeah, like that'd be the worst thing that could happen. Class could kiss my ass for all I cared. Life came first.

"Gemma," she said again, her voice taking on a higher, more terrified tone. "Gemma, come on. This isn't funny."

"You're right," I said. "It's not funny. So why don't you just get the hell away from me!"

I jumped up and ran like a bat out of hell. I heard her follow. I made lefts and rights like no tomorrow, hoping and pleading that I would find the street again. Getting hit by a car is a better way to die than sliced by a blade by a close friend. If Miranda was even that…I didn't keep close friends, for this purpose solely. After the first attack, six years ago, I'd learned to keep everyone at arm's length, enough room to push whoever away easily. But Miranda was different I guess. I don't know how, but she just was.

I stumbled into a dead end, looking around for any escape. Nada. Nothing. Lovely.

I pressed my back against the wall as Miranda walked up to me, flipping the dagger in her hand, a wicked smile on her face.

"This was far too easy. Much like the rest of them. Is it a thing with your family to drop like flies? But you were, by far, the easiest to kill."

"SPIRIT GUN!"

A bright flash of blue enveloped Miranda and she flew above my body from the impact. Her eyes softened as she looked at me and I knew that my friend had returned. But then her body disintegrated, her ashes falling onto me before getting swept away by the wind. The silver knife lay just inches away from me. The knife someone else had tried to kill me with, using my…friend to do so. Despicable.

"You okay?" asked a young man with fluffy brown hair and wide brown eyes.

I used the wall to stand. "Do you want an honest opinion?"

He gave me a look that I couldn't quite read. "Did you know that girl?"

"Quite well," I answered curtly. "But now she's ashes among the dirt, so I'll be going."

"Wait, wait, wait! I just saved your life." He came next to me and I stopped to give him a very heated look.

"It happens all the time. I didn't ask you to."

"But," he sputtered.

"Did I ask you to save my life?" I asked him slowly.

"Well, no."

"Then good bye."

"Koenma asked me to," he said once I was a few feet away.

"That's great," I told him. "If only I knew who that was."


End file.
